


The Lost Souls

by animeluvzu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, facing personal demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeluvzu/pseuds/animeluvzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of story's during the three years in the asteroid and ship. Each character having to face there demons. Some stories might overlap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Souls

Dave is No Knight

“Hello Dave, Have You Seen Rose Anywhere?” Kanaya ask with a look of concern.

“No, I haven’t, I’ve just been here making new beats and drawing dicks.” Dave said giving a smile and rocking his head back and forth while humming quietly.

“Why don’t you blink on and off, Rose might see you and come runn-”

“Damn It Dave! This Is Your Sister, Were Talking About! Can’t You Take This Seriously, What If She Hurts Herself!?” Kanaya screaming on top of her lungs and unknowingly started to glow.

There was nothing but silence, expect Kanaya breathing really hard. Dave eyes were wide open, but his sunglasses covered the surprise look in his eyes, making Kanaya think he wasn’t affected by her screaming nor the tone of worry in her voice.

Kanaya got angry and took out her lipstick and slammed it on the book and leaned forward squinting her eyes, trying to see Dave’s eyes behind the soulless sunglasses and began to speak, “How Can You Not Be Worried About Your Sister, Dave? You’re A “Knight” You’re Meant To Protect!” Kanaya then took a deep breath “Dave You Told Me Once How You’re Lusus Died, I Remember You Also Said That…” Then Dave finish the sentence “…at least I have Rose as my sister…” Dave then took off his headphones and then sunglasses; he stood up strait and looked Kanaya in her eyes. This was the first time she saw Dave without his glasses, let alone him having a serious face. Kanaya couldn’t help but look at those red eyes; she felt like she was falling into a trance.

“Karkat…” Dave said.

“Wh-What?” Kanaya Finally snapping out of the trance. “What About Karkat?” Kanaya said while see was rubbing her eyes.

“Terezi told me he had candy red blood, I bet the color of his blood is like my eyes. And there was only one way her knew that…” Dave said.

“Wait Weren’t We Talking About Rose?” Kanaya said out of confusing.

“I only brought it up so you could stop looking at my eyes; it felt like you were going to bite them to see what they taste like.” Then Dave Smiled “I don’t’ plan on being blind like Terezi.” Giving a small laugh at the end.

Kanaya then got angry and grabbed her lipstick, suddenly it changed to her chainsaw, “Dave! You Taken Off Your Sunglasses, Started To Act Serious, AND Then Make Some Stupid Comment!!! Is This A New Form Of IRONY? Because I’m Not LAUGHING!!!!!” As she was about to strike at Dave, Dave brought out his broken sword and stopped her from splitting him in half.

They were both on top of the table: Dave was trying to stop Kanaya from killing him, while Kanaya was trying to kill Dave. Dave knew that Kanaya’s rage was stronger, than his will to live, but he managed to move the chainsaw to the side and it went through the table, luckily got stuck. “Kanaya stop that.” Dave said. Kanaya got tried of trying to pull out her chainsaw, she then attacked Dave head-on. There hands became locked, there was barely any movement.

“Kanaya look at me!” This time you could tell Dave was serious and wasn’t going to play around anymore. But Kanaya was sick and tried of Dave, she didn’t care if he was serious or not, all she cared about was killing him.

“Kanaya! Do you really want to kill me? I’m Rose’s brother! What are you going to say to Rose when she see’s me on the ground dead? It may just cause her to drink even more!” Dave was screaming on top of his lungs.

Kanaya lowered her head and let her hands free from Dave’s. Dave then leaned forward and said her named. Kanaya’s hand curled into a ball and socked him between the eyes, and he fell to the ground. Kanaya’s hand was still in the air, she saw blood on her hand, the temptation was too much, she began to lick it.

“Ow…” Dave said, while struggling to get back on to his feet.

“Kanaya, I do care about Rose, ever since she was able to make the alcohol that day…ow…I come to this room almost everyday to make sure she hasn’t died of alcohol poisoning.” Dave was finally able to get up, and he started to crack his neck And then looked Kanaya dead in the eyes and said, “Look I wasn’t raised to express my emotions like Jade, John, Rose, or anybody! Even Karkat expresses his emotions more then me. I’m not like you were I’ll go around the whole asteroid to find Rose. I may be a knight, but I can’t save anybody! I let my brother-no my dad die! If I’m meant to protect, WHY does everyone that I love and care for keep slipping through my hands!” Dave’s voice was cracking and it was hard for him to grab his breath. “Do you think I always want to wear sunglasses!? But the EYES are the soul and you can tell a lot about a person JUST. BY. THEIR. EYES. And I’m afraid what people will see in mine.”

Kanaya began to cry. She understood why he was always being an ass, why he hides behind those glasses, and why he was afraid to go and find Rose. She then walk up to Dave and gave him a hug, Dave could no longer hold back his tears, and he began to hug Kanaya back.

“Kanaya?” Dave said while to grab his breath.

“Hmmm?” Kanaya answered.

“I-I don’t want to lose anyone else… I want to find my sister, Rose.” Dave said.

“Let’s Go.” Kanaya said, while comforting Dave.


End file.
